Threesome? Oke!
by lvyslf
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika si Magnae EXO -Oh Sehun- meminta melakukan threesome? dan sialnya , didorm hanya ada Kim Jongin dan Park Chanyeol , karena member lain sedang tidak didorm. Apakah Kim Jongin dan Park Chanyeol menyetujuinya ? Baca aja.
1. teaser

**_Present By_**

 ** _lvyslf_**

 ** _.Hunkai._**

 ** _Sechan?/Chanhun ?_**

 ** _oOoOo_**

"Kai.. apa kau berani melakuka threesome ? " Tanya Sehun pada Jongin .

"H..huh? mungkin aku berani " Jawab Kai yang masih fokus dengan siaran didepannya .

"Mari lakukan sekarang! " Ajak Sehun semangat .

"M..mwo?! t..api kita hanya berdua disini! d..dan k..kenapa kau ingin melakukan threesome?! " Sontak Jongin melebarkan matanya ketika Sehun berucap seperti itu , ia sangat Shock dengan ajakan Sehun .

"Kau lupa? Ada Chanyeol hyung juga disini , kita bisa mengajaknya juga ."Jawab Sehun santai sambil menujuk kamar mandi tempat Chanyeol mandi . " Dan karen aku ingin mencobanya " lanjut Sehun sambil menyeringai ria .

"Huh? Apa kalian membicarakanku? " tiba tiba Chanyeol keluar kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk-pink- yang menutupi bagian privasinya saja .

"Ayo lakukan threesome , hyung!! "

Sehun berujar semangat sambil menatap Kai dan Chanyeol .

"W..what?!" Chanyeol memasang wajah polos-bodoh- .

 **oOoOo**

 ** _LANJUT?_**

 _hai hai hai wassup! bertemu dengan gue, kembaran hyunarl.g ga deng, gue pemilik akun wattpad **@lvyslf** , panggil gua sesuka lu ngehaha._

 _Gue nyalin ini ke ffn karna ada beberapa pihak yang minta dipublish disini juga, yaudah gua publish dah, baik kan gue? elah:v_

 _Jangan lupa rievew guys,dan jan lupa baca cerita cerita gue diwp, niatnya si beberapa gue pindahin kesini juga._

 _dan lagi, jangan lupa buat ajak temen kalian yg suka hunkai/yaoi buat baca ini dan cerita gue lainnya! supaya gue makin semangat dan populasi hunkai makin banyak:v ngehahaha_

 _byee_


	2. 1

**_Milik gue. dont plagiat 'key? ._**

 ** _selamat membaca_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

Kau tidak tahu seberapa gilanya jika seseorang sedang dilanda kebosanan . Bisa saja seseorang itu melakukan hal hal gila atau memikirkan hal hal gila .

Seperti saat ini , Oh Sehun sang makne EXO sedang memikirkan hal gila yang akan ia lakukan nantinya .

Tetapi.. sebelum pemikirannya terlaksana , ia sedang bimbang . dengan siapa aku melakukannya?, Batin Sehun .

Oh sampai lupa , saat ini Oh Sehun sedang berfikir keras dikamarnya-kamar Kai juga- .

"Shit! dengan siapa aku akan melakukannya?! sedangkan para hyung sedang tidak ada didorm?! ." gerutu Sehun kesal karna memang benar , tidak ada satu orang pun didalam dorm megah ini .

Semua member EXO -kecuali Sehun- sedang pergi , HoXiDo sedang berbelanja , Chenbaek sedang melakukan variety show , Lay sedang dichina , Chankai sedang pergi ke taman bermain . Apakah mereka tidak tahu jika Sehun sangat bosan disini?! Malangnya Oh Sehun .

Untuk nama terakhir , Sehun sedikit dongkol sebenarnya , bagaimana tidak ? orang yang disukainya sedang pergi bersama mantannya!! .. ekhm.. siapa Hun?

Sehun beranjak dari kasurnya, mungkin karena terlalu lama memikirkan hal anu, iya anu , ia jadi haus . Saat hampir sampai didapur , ia mendengar pintu dorm terbuka disusul oleh teriakan nyaring .

"Sehunieee.. Hyungdeul pulang!! " Teriak orang itu , Sehun mengenal suara ini , ini adalah suara Chanyeol dan Kai . Sehun hanya berdehem dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju kulkas lalu mengambil sebotol ail mineral .

"Hun-ah , Aku membelikan Booble Tea kesukaanmu , sudah lama sekali kau tidak meminum itu kan? ." Kai menaruh cup gelas Booble Tea dimeja makan lalu tersenyum menatap Sehun .

Manis sekali...

"Gomawo hyung , aku akan meminumnya ." Sehun membalas Senyum Kai lalu mengambil Cup Booble tea itu dan meminumnya .

"Ahh.. sangat panas diluar , padahal ini sudah sore ." gerutu Chanyeol tiba tiba ,"Apa kalian ingin mandi? ."tanya Chanyeol , Sehun dan Kai menggeleng .

"Baiklah , aku akan mandi ." Lalu Chanyeol bergegas ke kamar mandi sambil menenteng handuk pink, iya pink.. mungkin pemberian fansnya..

Sehun dan Kai hanya menatap aneh Chanyeol , lalu mereka berjalan menuju sofa yang didepannya ada TV yang sedang menayangkan Variety Show Chen dan Baekhyun . Mereka menonton dengan tenang , Kai fokus pada TV dan Sehun sepertinya memikirkan hal hal aneh lagi... Ahh Sehun selalu memikirkan hal aneh jika sedang bosan .

Dengan berani , Sehun mengajukan pertanyaan yang ada dipikirannya kepada Kai .

"Kai.. apa kau berani melakuka threesome ? " Tanya Sehun pada Jongin .

"H..huh? mungkin aku berani " Jawab Kai yang masih fokus dengan siaran didepannya .

"Mari lakukan sekarang! " Ajak Sehun semangat .

"M..mwo?! t..api kita hanya berdua disini! d..dan k..kenapa kau ingin melakukan threesome?! " Sontak Jongin melebarkan matanya ketika Sehun berucap seperti itu , ia sangat Shock dengan ajakan Sehun .

"Kau lupa? Ada Chanyeol hyung juga disini , kita bisa mengajaknya juga ."Jawab Sehun santai sambil menujuk kamar mandi tempat Chanyeol mandi . " Dan karen aku ingin mencobanya " lanjut Sehun sambil menyeringai ria .

"Huh? Apa kalian membicarakanku? " tiba tiba Chanyeol keluar kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk-pink- yang menutupi bagian privasinya saja .

"Ayo lakukan threesome , hyung!! " Sehun berujar semangat sambil menatap Kai dan Chanyeol .

"W..what?!"

Chanyeol memasang wajah polos-bodoh- .

"Are you kidding me?! " Teriak kai dan Chanyeol bersamaan .

Sehun menyeringai ."No, aku tidak bercanda . Mari lakukan threesome . Kau, Kau dan aku ." jawab Sehun sambil menunjuk Kai dan Chanyeol agar mereka tahu bahwa Sehun tidak bercanda .

Sehun bangun dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan mengamit tangannya agar berjalan menuju sofa . Kai dan Chanyeol masih saja memasang wajah bodoh sambil menatap Sehun .

"Cha.. kita mulai dari mana hyungdeul? siapa yang ditusuk dan menusuk ? ." tanya Sehun seolah Kai dan Chanyeol sudah menyutujui ajakannya .

Ekspreai Kai dan Chanyeol yang sudah aneh menjadi horor .

"Y..yak! Kau serius? B..bagaimana jikat kita ketahuan member lain?" Kai bertanya sekali lagi, memastikan. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya,menyetujui perkataan Kai.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi hyungdeul, tenang saja. Mereka pulang malam hari, bahkan bisa besok hari. Jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu." Jawab Sehun santai. Kai dan Chanyeol masih ragu.

Mereka tidak yakin, sex adalah hal yang mereka anggap sedikit tabu diumur sekarang. Walau terkadang mereka sering menonton.. Yahh.. You know it.

Tapi tetap saja!! Ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertama mereka.

Tapi.. Tapi.. Mereka juga sangat ingin mencobanya...

"Sudahlah, kalian jangan terlalu berfikir terlalu lama. Aku sudah tidak sabar" Keluh Sehun karena bosan menunggu jawaban para hyungnya. DasarOh-Pervert-Sehun!!, batin Kai dan Chanyeol nelangsa.

Ini akan menarik,batin Sehun menyeringai. Sehun mendekatai Kai terlebih dahulu, ia mendorong tubuh Kai agar duduk disofa.

Dan sang empu hanya menuruti saja, karena tatapan Sehun sangat tajam. Sehun menunduk agar bisa mencapai bibir Kai, Kai tidak menolak. Bahkan tatapan yang tadi lugu berubah menjadi err..Jalang.

Kai menyeringai lalu menjilat bibirnya yang kissable, ia memeluk leher Sehun dan menatap Sehun lapar. Sehun menyeringai, ia tahu Kai akan melakukan ini.

Dengan cepat Sehun mencium bibir Kai dengan ganas dan penuh napsu. Ia mengemut bibir atas dan bawah Kai secara brutal, Sehun memasukan lidahnya tanpa harus memberi isyarat karena Kai dengan sendirinya membuka mulutnya untuk Sehun. Kai sedikit susah mengimbangi ciuman Sehun.Sehun is god kisser!

... Chanyeol.

Oh, apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol sekarang?

Ia masih melongo melihat dua pemuda yang sedang bergelut panas. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa, apa ia harus diam atau mengikuti jejak mereka?

Merasa terkacangi akhirnya Chanyeol duduk disebalah Kai dan membuka handuknya. Ia mengamit tangan Sehun agar mengocok penisnya yang setengah berdiri.

Sehun sedikit melirik Chanyeol dan menyeringai,lalu ia dengan senang hati pengocok penis Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol yang hanya diam kini mengelus penis Kai dari luar celananya, dan itu membuat Kai mendesah hebat.

"u..umhh..nghh.. " desah Kai meresa keenakan. Dua titik sensitifnya disentuh, bagaimana ia tidak mendesah?

Sehun menyudahi ciumannya dengan Kai dan kocokannya pada Chanyeol. lalu membuka seluruh pakainnya, kini terpampang lah tubuh atletis Sehun dan..Penistegang yang besar.

Kai dan Chanyeol yang melihat pemandangan didepan mereka melongo dengan tatapan lapar, mereka tak menyangka maknae mereka memiliki penis yang sangat besar.

Tanpa sadar Kai dan Chanyeol mendekat kearah Sehun. Saat hendak menggenggam penis,tangan mereka berdua bersentuhan. Mereka saling menatap tajam.

"Aku yang pertama!" teriak mereka berdua.

Sehun yang melihat itu terkekeh geli,"hey, kalian bisa menyentuhnya bergantian." ucap Sehun sambil duduk disofa single."Kai lepas semua bajumu,dan menunggilah lalu kulum penisku. Yeolie, Kau bisa menyentuh milik Kai dulu." perintah Sehun,seakan dia bos. Kai yang sudah melepas semua pakainnya lalu menungging dan langsung mengulum penis milik Sehun.

"Lalu siapa yang akan menyentuh milikku?." Tanya Chanyeol dengan muka cemberut.

"Bukankah diawal aku sudah menyentuh milikmu? Cepat lakukan saja." Sehun menatap tajam Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol menunduk lalu cemberut,tapi tetap melaksanakan tugasnya. Chanyeol membaringkan dirinya diantara kaki Kai, lalu mulai mengulum milik Kai.

"nghh..mhh.. Nhhh"

"shhh..yesh..babyh.. Yahh.."

"ungmmhh...nghh...slurrrphh"

Mereka saling menyaut desah, merasa nikmat karena kegiatan ini.

Chanyeol yang mulai bosan ,mulai menggerayangi tubuh bagian bawah kai, yaitu pantatnya. Ia mulai menusuk nusukkan jari tengahnya pada hole Kai,agak susah memang, mungkin karena ia masih perawan/?.

Seketika Kai melepaskan kulumannya pada penis Sehun dan menjerit kesakitan.

"Akhh! Idiot!! Kenapa kau tak memakai pelumas sialan!! Ini sangat sakit..! ."teriak Kai sambil menatap tajam Chanyeol, dan yg ditatap hanya nyengir idiot.

Sehun menatap geli kedua pria didepannya,lalu menatap Chanyeol. "Hyung, jangan sentuh hole milik Jongin, karna itu milikku,kemarilah sekarang kau yang akan dikulum oleh Kai."

Sehun berpindah ketempat Chanyeol Dan duduk setelah menyingkirkan Chanyeol tentu saja.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang, akhirnya penisnya tidak terabaikan lagi!

Sedangkan Kai..

Dia meratap nasibnya, Chanyeol saja sakit, apalagi Sehun yg pasti bermain sedikit kasar?

 **oOoOo**

 ** _TBC..._**

 ** _Sengaja disatuin, biar keliatan panjang:v jangan lipa riview guys!bye_**


End file.
